Meet the Generation of Miracles!
by BlueSkyBlue
Summary: An introduction to the Generation of Miracles. Starting with the favourite, Kuroko Tetsuya. Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Meet Kuroko Tetsuya

Okay, this is BlueSkyBlue here once again, now presenting you a new fanfic Kuroko no Basuke! I know, I know, I haven't been updating my other stories for a while, i was just too lazy. My one chapter is 15 pages long in an exercise book, if i had someone that helps me type, i would be glad to use that somebody... Hm... that somebody rings the bell of Neiji Miko... She hasn't been updating the chapters of Auditions for Kuroshitsuji III yet, and it's been months... I would have to tell her to keep on typing, or she will as lazy as me... Anyway, this fanfic is supposed to be humor... I doubt anyone would laugh at it though. And this fanfic will be dedicated to two of my best friends, Kiryuu Natsuka and Kuroryuu Mikasa, their fanfic accounts would be Transparent Mirror and BlackPhoenixRose, is you want to check them out. Now, just get on with the story!

* * *

Meet Kuroko Tetsuya. Oh, you can't see him? It's to be is a teal haired guy who is a basketball lover. Yes, he plays basketball and don't say he didn't because you are blind if you did not see him in any of the basketball matches. He represents Seirin High and is the shortest in the team. He also used to be in Teiko Middle School and was a team with the Generation of Miracles. he is a mysterious guy who disappears and appears out of thin air. Just like now, he is right behind you, look back.

...

...

Oh wait, he disappeared again. Never Mind. He also has a love for cute animals and has a dog named after him, Tetsuya No.2. He is also a very innocent, idiotic guy who believes in team play. he is the weakest in the basketball team but is a regular on the field. He is also a caring guy and is determined to beat the Generation of Miracles to show them his style of basketball. Meet Kuroko tetsuya, he's right behind you.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Shit. he disappeared again.

* * *

And... That's it! For this chapter I mean. Once again, this is dedicated to Kiryuu Natsuka and Kuroryuu Mikasa, my best friends, who are like Beta readers to me as they were correcting every single mistake in this chapter. I had to listen to them lecturing me for not knowing the characters more. So... like it or hate it, please leave a review for support!

Ja~~

BlueSkyBlue

a.k.a Otonashi Hayuka


	2. Meet Kise Ryouta

Konnichiwa minna-san! This is BlueSkyBlue here again presenting to you the second chapter of this fanfic! This is about Kise! The second member of the Generation of Miracles introduced to us! Please enjoy and many thanks to those that favorited, reviewed , followed and even read the story. Once again, this fanfic is dedicated to both my best friends, Kiryuu Natsuka and Kuroryuu Mikasa. Now... On with the chapter!

* * *

Meet Kise Ryouta. A yellow haired guy with a tall build. A basketball player in Kaijo Academy and one of the members of the Generation of Miracles who attended Teiko Middle School. He may seem the weakest next to Kuroko in his opinion, but like the other members, he has a special skill. He can copy and perfect almost anyone's moves. He is a carefree guy who doesn't give a shit about anything. He is also a fast learner and a silly, idiotic guy who jokes around but gets beaten up by his captain when he does something idiotic and silly. Still, he is the ace of Kaijo's basketball team and scores the most points in many matches. He also has a habit of addind the honorific -chi to anyone he acknowledges, much to the annoyance of many people. Meet Kise Ryouta, a handsome model always surrounded by many fan girls.

...

...

...

...

...

"Hello fan girls, I'm Kise. Ryou-oof!"

There was a sound of someone kicking.

"How many times do I need to tell you not to wave and pay any attention to the fan girls?!"

...

...

"U-wah! Why is everybody so mean to mean to me today?!" The sound of the the model wailing.

* * *

And... That's for Kise! I should be updating tomorrow too so make sure to keep an eye out for it. Tomorrow's... I think you would all know who it is... Anyway! Once again, great thanks to those who favourited, followed, reviewed or even read this story! And I once again dedicate this fanfic to Kiryuu Natsuka and Kuroryuu Mikasa, they also go under the names of Transparent Mirror and BlackPhoenixRose. Till then!

Ja~~~

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	3. Meet Midorima Shintarou

Konnichiwa, minna-san! BlueSkyBlue here presenting to you readers the third chapter of Kuroko no Basuke! Once agian, I would kindly thank thoses who reviewed, followed or favourited this fanfic...(rage going on in inner mind as I noticed no improve in reviews, favourites, or follows, whatsover, but whatever). I would even like to thank those who even took the time to even read this, not that I mind... So get on with the story, this is about Midorima, who is a MidoTaka fan here?

As story proceeds, Hayuka seeks Miko to take out her rage... for not updating Auditions for Kuroshituji III for so long.

* * *

Meet Midorima Shintarou, a skilled basketball player of Shutoku High. A green haired guy who wears glasses . He was also one of the members in the basketball team in Teiko Middle School as the Generation of Miracles. He is very skilled in shooting three-pointer from long range distances and never misses. Unlike Kise, he is a very serious guy and won't tolerate any nonsense. He is also strict when it comes to matters, and spoilt, as shown because his coach let's him do three selfish things in every match. He is very obsessed when it comes to horoscopes and signs. He'll get the day's lucky item and wakes up early in the morning to listen to Oha-Asa, a horoscope application that he claims is never wrong. He also dislikes Kuroko, as his sign is 'incompatible' with the other's. Although he doesn't really have friends, a basketball player, Takao, oftens sticks around him, and whom he bullies relentlessly. Meet Midorima Shintarou, a tsundere.

...

...

...

...

...

*pushes up glasses* "Ahem. I am Midori-"

He was instantly cut off.

"Ne, ne Shin-chan! Why is it my turn to cycle the rickshaw again?"

*glares* "Takao... Go to hell..."

* * *

And... that's it! Thanks for reading the chapter! Next up, well... I think you all can guess who is coming next up if you are aware of the sequence I'm following. Anyway, next chapter will be posted tomorrow! Till, then!

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


End file.
